Marie Arlove
Marie Arlove '(09 November 1890 - 1960) was a human, the daughter of Tomas Blackbourne and Shanna Arlove, the twin sister of Hermione Blackbourne and the mother of Cloudnet Hargrove. Marie did not attend any school because her mother did not have money to pay for education. Instead, Marie's mother signed Marie to a Fighting Boarding School, so Marie will know how to fight as a human. After graduating from the boarding school in 1908, she decided to volunteer in the "American anti-Werewolves Association", so until 1914 Marie was a soldier. In 1915, Marie met a Navi man who was also volunteering at the association. Later that year, they got married. Two years later, Marie gave birth to Cloudnet, one of the first leading fighters in the First Destiny War. In 1960, Marie died from old age, being remembered as a great warrior. Biography Early Life (1890-1908) Marie was born on 9 November 1890 to Mr. and Mrs. Arlove, who raised her as a soldier and a fighter against werewolves. She was the twin sister of Hermione Blackbourne, though their contact was cut off with Hermione when their father divorced their mother, and took Hermione away with him. Marie came from the famous vampire Arlove Family but wasn't given a luxurious lifestyle (It was especially seen when instead of going to school, Marie left to a fighting boarding school). She eventually married her co-fighter Louis ArloveLouis Arlove, a marine wealthy human. First Destiny War (1938) When the First Destiny War broke out, Marie and her husband Louis both fought for Cloudnet's friends, and remained loyal to the wizards throughout the war and even after they were defeated by Lina Lokovin. After Cloudnet's fall on 30 June 1938, Marie and a group of Arnial's and Cloudnet's supporters, including Louis, Alinor, Katheryn and even Liroy managed to avoid capture or execution by dark creatures, unlike most of their fellows who were caught by dark angels. Training Alinor Hargrove When Alinor turned 18, Marie started to train and teach her everything she and her daughter, Cloudnet, knew. She taught her the techniques of fighting with a sword, martial arts, and self-defense, so when the time comes, Alinor will know exactly how to fight. Death (1960) Marie died from old age in her family mansion. Physical Appearance Marie was a tall, dark woman with long, thick, shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing typical for members of the Arlove family. Personality and Traits Marie was intelligent but could be easily distracted. She also possessed a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her sister Hermione and her daughter Cloudnet. Marie was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during many different attacks on werewolves. Abilities and skills Marie Arlove was an extremely powerful and dangerous fighter. *'Duelling: Marie Arlove was an incredibly talented duellist, and defeated and seriously injured werewolves and dark angels in duels during the First Destiny War. *'Teaching skills:' Marie taught Cloudnet techniques of fighting with a sword, martial arts, and self-defense. She also prepared Alinor for her future, by teaching everything Marie knows about martial arts. *'Martial arts:' Marie knew many techniques in fighting, such as Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, fighting with a sword and self-defense. Relationships Family Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove Marie and Cloudnet had a very close relationship, Marie spoiled Cloudnet with everything from unlimited freedom to money. She also raised Cloudnet into a strict upbringing, to protect her in any cost from Marie's father's side of vampires, who could attack them anytime after her father and her mother divorced, and her father took ���������������� away. Parents When Marie was born, her family was famous and wealthy because of her father's bloodline. They lived in a big mansion, but after her mother and father divorced, Marie and her mother had to live alone in a small house in a poor village, so Marie's mother could not pay for education. Instead, Marie's mother sent her to a free boarding school which was open to find volunteers for fighting in the military. Vampires Even though her father's side had only vampires, Marie hated them. She was aware of the darkness and the danger, so she willed to protect her and her family at any cost. Etymology The name Marie is a French cognate of Mary, which is derived from the Hebrew Miryām, a name of debated meaning. Many believe it to mean "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow." However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion," "wished-for child," and "mistress or lady of the sea." Arlove is a Russian and Jewish (eastern Ashkenazic) variant spelling of Orloff. Orloff is a surname from the nickname Oryol 'eagle'. Category:First Generation